sahranifandomcom-20200213-history
Sahrani Liberation Army
The Sahrani Liberation Army consists of ground, sea, and air forces created on April 15th, 1949. It is a combined arms military encompassing all military operations under one banner making the brigade very efficient in planning, movement, and execution. The force consists of a reinforced brigade size element of ~6,200 personnel, plus an unknown number of reservists. All military aged men (17-65 years of age) are required to be in the reserves, but women are not required to be in the reserves. Unlike most armies, women are allowed in all roles in the military. Overview The Sahrani Liberation Army had humble beginnings as a group of men with a cause of liberating the island of the "oppressive" monarchy. It orgainized into a rag tag army during the revolutionary days using Lee Enfields, Mausers, Mosin-Nagants, and PPsHs supplied by Moroccan arms dealers. When the cease fire was signed, most of the rebels returned to their homes, farms, and villages to return to their normal life, but a select 800 men became the foundation of the new army supplied by the USSR. The Army size fluctuated through out the years and wars between the Kingdom and Republic. Most of their equipment is supplied by the USSR, After the collapse of the Soviet Union, the country was left to find other sources of arms supplies, and in recent years, home production of weapons has increased, with a new arms facilities in Bagango. Lately, the size of the brigade has started decreasing due to the recent economic down turn, and most of their equipment becoming outdated. Organization The Army is organized into three distinct branches and five defense districts. The ground forces is the largest of the branches with ~5250 active personel, followed by the air forces with ~550 active personnel, and the naval forces with ~250 personnel. The Tres Valles Military Reserve is in charge of training all basic trainees before they are sent to on to their respective units for on the job training. Military Command South *HQ: Everon Military Barracks *Commander: Lt. Col. *Responsible for Veracruz Region Military Command Central ''' *HQ: Obregan Military Base *Commander: Lt. Col. *Responsible for Senora Region '''Military Command North *HQ : Pesadas Military Base *Commander: Lt. Col. *Responsible for Northern Territory Military Command East *HQ: Pita Airfield *Commander: Lt. Col. *Responsible for Costa Rica Region Units Southern Command 8th Mechanized Regiment :1st Tank Battalion :3rd Motor Infantry Battalion :81st Support Company :32nd Reserve Company :22nd Rocket Troop :1st Boat Company :501st Marine Company :502nd Marine Company :503rd Armored Marine Company :Marine School Central Command 5th Mechanized Regiment :Republican Guard Company :3rd Tank Battalion :2nd Motor Infantry Battalion :83rd Support Company :35th Reserve Company :23rd Rocket Troop : Northern Command 1st Tank Regiment :2nd Tank Battalion :5th Mechanized Infantry Regiment :82nd Support Company :31st Mechanized Reserve Company :33rd Reserve Company :21st Rocket Troop :Infantry School :Tank School :Rocket School : Eastern Command 1st Airborne Regiment :301 Parachute Battalion :302 Parachute Battalion :303 Air Assault Battalion :304 Assault Helicopter Squadron :1st Transport Squadron :8th Attack Squadron :Basic Training :Airborne School :Air Assault School :Aviation School : Equipment :